


Under Sky

by Moonflower01



Category: Undertale
Genre: PacifistEnding, ReaderIsFrisk, pacifist, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower01/pseuds/Moonflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TRUE PACIFIST ENDING!!!</p><p>This popped up in my head awhile ago after finishing True Pacifist, and I've been developing it enough in my mindbrain to have enough for one chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk encounters trouble...

You hold her hand as you walk past the stunning view and towards your friends. You've finally made it--you're home, back on the surface. You finally did it--You freed the monsters. You feel as though you have wings of light. Toriel gives you a kind smile, one of those smiles that only mothers can give. You skip a little and giggle.

Suddenly, you hear voices. Loud voices, but not like Papyrus' loud. 

Oh no.

You give Toriel a look, and she nods with a rather frightened look. You let go of her hand and dash down the mountain, practically skidding to a halt when you come upon the scene.

"Monsters! How did they get here?!"

"Eek! Go get help!"

"Run!"

"Go back to where you came from, you monsters!"

There's a group of humans, hikers, looks like. You look to the left frantically. You spot your friends, but they aren't in the best mood either. Sans looks absolutely enraged, his eye sockets devoid of the usual pinpricks of light. His left eye is glowing. You force yourself to not shudder as you remember that time... Undyne has her spears out, and is in her hostile position, with Alphys behind her, looking like she wants to hide. But the sight that makes your soul feel like it will stop is Papyrus on the ground, lying still.

You dash once again, leaping in front of your friends. You can tell that they've relaxed a little, and the humans stop. You hold out your arms, as if you are protecting the monsters.

"Child... C-come away, it's not safe!" A woman tells you. You shake your head, as if saying, No. I'll be fine. She nervously looks at the rest. A man comes up and reaches for your hands. Your eyes widen slightly as you realize that they aren't giving you a choice. You pull away quickly. 

Great. They're angry now. You glance back to your friends. Sans' eyes are now both dark. At least he's not in battle mode. You look back at the humans, and hold up your hand as if to say, Wait. You go on the ground and sit next to Papyrus. Upon a visual inspection, you see that he was hit in the face. You gesture for Alphys, and she scuttles over nervously. You look questioningly at her, and she quickly nods.

"H-he'll be fine, F-f-frisk. I-it's just a concussion, s-so he'll wake up in a little." You nod and look pointedly at Sans, who's white lights have returned and is looking very worried. You get up and turn back to the humans. Good, they waited, you think. 

You take a deep breath, almost as if you're expressing disappointment.

"Why?" You ask simply. They look at each other. 

"W-well, they're monsters! They shouldn't be here!" You so badly want to interrupt and argue, but you fight the urge. You have to hear both sides.

"Y-yeah," another exclaims, "they... They need to go back! This is our world!" A tumult of agreement spilled from the other humans.

"GO BACK?! GO BACK TO THAT HELL?!" You turn and watch as Undyne seethes. 

"THIS IS OUR WORLD JUST AS MUCH AS IT--" You cut her off as she sees your face. Sorry, Undyne, I really am. But not now. She falls silent.

"Could you please kindly lead us to the authorities? I believe I have some explaining to do..." You say to the humans. You glance to the side as they agree. Toriel has been there for awhile now. Before they turn to go, you run to her and hold her hand. 

"Let's go, Mom." They look confused, but they carry on. Toriel gives you a proud look.

Being ambassador will probably be much harder than you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave feedback or head cannons. I'll post this on my tumblr @Moonflowero1.


End file.
